Meeting You
by BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: Eggsy had done this a thousand times, ran out of the house with his baby sister, jumping on a bus and riding it all night long, till she feel asleep, on good nights that was his only goal, on bad nights it wasn't until things cooled down was it actual safe to go home. Tonight was a bad night, a real bad night and his little flower would just not stop crying. Till HE smiled at her.
Prompt: I'm on the bus and my 2-year-old won't stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did.

Enjoy~

* * *

Eggsy spoke in hushed tones as he bounced his little sister on his knee, hoping against hope to snub the fit he could see coming after she got startled by the pot hole the bus just went over.

He had taken her out of the house to keep her safe from Dean, who was drunk and raging all over the flat; he just prayed his mother got out quick after them. He had run off as fast as he could with the little two year old girl and caught the first bus to go anywhere but here. Daisy was holding it together pretty well for being so confused and scared up till now, but that shock was sending her over the edge now.

The small child's wails gained the attention of most of the bus; Eggsy throwing apologetic looks left and right as he rubbed her back and tried to sooth her. He cursed under his breath that he had been unable to grab her diaper bag; her pacifier would really come in handy right about now.

During the next stop many people got off and only very few got on. Among them was a very posh man that sat down a few seats down from them. The young man could see the older man eyeing them curiously, just what Eggsy needed.

"There, there, Daisy fluwer, 's alright, you ain't gonna be scared of some dumb hole, eh?" Eggsy cooed at her, smiling at her like she was the world, but fat tears kept rolling down her cheeks. "Ah baby no…" He hooked his arm around her to keep her in place, still bouncing her as he searched himself for something to wipe her face.

"Pardon me." The posh man moved a few seats closer to them, startling Eggsy and the baby in turn. The man smiled at the child sympathetically, holding out a handkerchief to Eggsy. "Here."

"Wot…oh nah mate, I couldn't, thanks in all, she'll dirty it all up." Eggsy sputtered, people hardly ever acknowledged each other on the bus, let alone him. And with a blubbering child on top of that, unheard of.

"It's no trouble, poor thing." He said softly, moving to the seat next to Eggsy, smiling happily at Daisy, who was starting to quiet down and blubbering turned into hiccupping. "May I?" He asked, gesturing at the child.

"Yea…" Eggsy said dumbfounded. He watched amazed as the stranger gently wiped the tears from Daisy's cheeks, cleaning up the bit of grim she had picked up that day before her bath. The posh man finished up his task by playfully booping the child's nose, causing her to giggle.

"There you are, love, all better yes?" The man asked, softly stroking the girl's cheek, a big wide toothy smile stretching across her face. "Good." He smiled at his work.

"What da fu-heck man?" Eggsy barely caught himself from cussing in front of his little sister, flabbergasted. "Are you da bleedin' baby whisperer or sumtin?"

The stranger chuckled; it was a very pleasant sound.

"Nothing of the sort, I just wanted to help. Now young Miss, you are going to behave for your father here now, aren't you?" Daisy nodded, grabbing at the handkerchief and the stranger let her have it. She fisted the fabric and brought it to her mouth to chew and drool on.

"I ain't her father." Eggsy didn't know why he was so quick to correct him; it didn't really bother when other people assumed that before, but this time he really wanted to this stranger to know that was not the case. "She's muh baby sistuh." He said a bit slower this time.

The stranger's brows rose in an expression Eggsy couldn't really read, he nodded in understanding before a soft smile spread across his lips, which Eggsy was not staring at thank you very much.

"I see. Taking her home? You two are out rather late." He commented, but didn't sound condescending like the young man was used to from his type. It kind of threw him off, honestly.

"Takin her for a ride to wear her out." Eggsy quickly lied, giving the little girl a bounce, giggles dribbling out around the cloth she was trying to eat. "Ah Daisy girl, dun do that now." He reached out to remove it only to have the stranger take his hand and pull it back down.

"It's quite alright, she can have it. Miss Daisy was it? I do hope you are feeling much better." The little girl nodded, looking between the both of them, smiling around the wad of fabric. "My name is Harry Hart, can you talk yet little princess?"

Daisy gurgled in response and Harry wasn't sure how to take it, Eggsy tried not to snicker at the confused face the older man was making. The toddler moved the handkerchief out of her mouth a bit to baby talk at him better.

"'Awwy." She mumbled, looking quite proud of herself and she had felt she earned to return to chewing on her new favorite distraction.

"Well done!" Harry praised her, patting her cheek affectionately.

"She must really like ya, dun do that for no one." Harry seemed to glow at that fact, it was rather beautiful. Eggsy gave a start when he was caught staring, looking back at Daisy and praying Harry couldn't see the red creeping up his neck.

"Name's Eggsy Unwin, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eggsy." The young man did not shiver, not one bit, and if he did it was only because Harry's voice dropped into a deeper tone that was far too close to his ear.

Completely not his fault.

"Pleasure's entirely mine, mate, got little fluwer here to calm right down, din't ya?" He smiled, it was his goal after all, to keep his sister happy and safe, and anyone that helped with that was aces in his book.

Suddenly a look of distress came over Daisy's face that startled Eggsy more than the next pot hole they just went over, making him shift against Harry when he lost his balance.

"Wean…" Daisy hiccupped, Eggsy's eyes widened as he froze on the spot, she had never said Dean's name before. Sure she must have heard it shouted by Eggsy or their mum, but never has she ever said it before.

The tears welling back up in her eyes broke his heart; he didn't think she was old enough yet to be aware of the terrible house hold they had lived in. The fear all over her face made him want to pummel the drunken bastard more than he usually did. It dawned on him that the sound the tires made when it hit a pot hole must sound an awful like when Dean was shoving either him or their mum against the wall or smacking them to the floor.

Another start came from Harry giving Eggsy's hand a squeeze, looking up at the older man, trying to mask his thoughts but he was thrown through a bit of a loop just now. It was reflected in Harry's expression that he had done a shit job at it; concern was etched all over his handsome face which was only adding confusion to Eggsy's problems. The man had just met them fifteen minutes ago for god's shakes. This wasn't the best of nights to catch the Unwins.

Harry returned his attention back to the little girl on the verge of another wave of hysterics. He softly cooed at her, telling her it was alright, with the hand not still holding Eggsy's, he took his handkerchief from the babe to clean the few escaped tears. Harry smiled at Daisy like she was the world and the small child's face scrunched up in confusion, looking from him to her older brother.

"There, there love, it's going to be alright, won't it?" Harry reassured her gently, stroking her red cheek with the cloth. "You are safe and sound with your brother, see?"

Daisy took the cloth again and shoved it into her face, sniffling as she looked at the both of them.

"Ggssy." She hiccupped, laying her head against his chest and cuddling into him, the cloth in her little fist against her mouth. "Warrry." She mumbled, looking up at the older man as Eggsy started petting her hair, whispering to her comforting things. She was dozing off very soon after that and it was a god send, it really was.

Both men just sighed relieved and basked in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, making absolutely sure the little tyke was out. As the stops flew by, Eggsy began to wonder if Harry had missed his stop just because of them?

"'Arry, ya didn't miss your stop did ya?" Eggsy had asked after some time had passed.

"Not at all, I'm getting off at the end of the line." The gentlemen explained.

"Ah, 'Arry, this bus goes in a loop." Eggsy raised a brow, it was odd enough a man dressed to the nines would board a common bus like this as it was and now it seemed he didn't even know his own stop.

"Well shit."

"Pffft!" Eggsy had to stop himself from laughing least he wake up his sister, but it was just too funny to see a man so well put together just curse like that.

Harry's lips quirked up a bit into a small smirk, noticing Eggsy's amusement before he looked at the bus information that was placed in random parts above the seats. The look on his face just screamed that the man had gotten on the wrong bus, poor sod.

"Not yer bus, eh?" Eggsy tried to sound sympathetic but it was just too funny.

"It does seem that I have made an error." Harry smiled sheepishly at Eggsy and it was adorable.

"Where were ya tryin to go?" Eggsy asked. "Ya probably meant fer the one after this one, easy to miss if ya never took the bus before."

"How do you know I haven't?" Harry asked, as if being completely serious.

"Yer dressed like that, look like that, ain't hard to figure out, bruv." He said, unable to help himself from eyeing the older man up.

Harry decided to stay on after that, explaining it was no trouble, where ever he was going it was probably too late now to get to. Eggsy didn't mind that at all, he would rather have the company as Daisy snoozed on.

That was how they spent the next few hours lightly chatting, never getting to deeply personal. Whenever Harry asked about his family, Eggsy managed to give vague answers and avoid too many more follow up questions and counter with questions of his own. Harry seemed to do the same when it came to his job and a lot of other seemingly random topics. The conversation spread out in that basic get to know a person sort of way, but it never got boring and something about being able to talk to Harry without the man looking down on him made Eggsy feel amazing.

They were so deep in a conversation about Oxfords beibg far superior to Borges, which were just the worst addition one could give a pair of shoes in Harry's opinion, that it was well past one in the morning before either of them realized. They wouldn't have taken account the time at all if the bus driver hadn't gotten on the over com.

"Sorry to interrupt lads." Even over the scratchy system there was humor in his voice. "But I'm ending shift in 'bout half an hour, gotta catch another bus or pick a stop from here to the station." He signed off, nodding at the pair politely in the large review mirror.

"Blimey, what time is it?" Eggsy asked, he wasn't wearing his watch and he couldn't reach for his phone with Daisy in his arms like she was, but luckily Harry was completely decked out.

"Oh my, it's half past one in the morning." Harry actually sounded surprised, which Eggsy guessed he should be. Though he couldn't help but feel guilty keeping the man out at such late hours, normal people preferred to be sleeping at this hour and not chatting about shoes with some kid on the late night bus.

"Can't remember the last time I had such a nice chat that lasted in the wee hours." Harry sent that smile at Eggsy and guilt be damned, he'd gladly waste all of Harry's hours. Shit, he could feel himself turning red, he had to look away. Pretending to see how Daisy was doing, this was getting out of hand.

"Oi mister! What's the next few stops?" He called up to the front, luckily he didn't have to raise his voice too much, being in the middle of the bus and seeing how no one else was on the bus, it wouldn't have been a bother anyway.

The bus driver listed off a few that sounded familiar and when he said the estates was only three away, Eggsy's couldn't help tightening his grip on his sister. She only stirred a little and switched from resting on one side of her face to the other. Harry seemed to pick up on the change in demeanor and reached over for Eggsy's free hand again, his expression letting the young man know he was safe.

"S-So where you getting off then? Can't be on this bucket all night no more." Eggsy sputtered, looking out of the windows to avoid Harry's searching eyes.

"Eggsy…" He spoke softly, encouragingly. "Didn't you mention a pub near the Estates? Is that where you live?" Eggsy stiffed, he didn't think Harry would know where the Dark Prince was, and it wasn't like it was a very popular pub. Not with Dean and all his goons hanging about and do what they do around there.

Eggsy didn't answer him; he was too busy thinking anyway, what was he going to do? No way had Dean left, even if it was this late. His mom might have gotten away, but she never called and texted, god, she had to have gotten out of there right? But Dean would have stayed; what else would the rest of them do? They all had to go back there eventually. What if he was still awake? Still drunk and the minute he walks in with Daisy he goes at them? Eggsy couldn't let that bastard lay a hand on her, he'd never let that happen, but where was he going to go? His mates were great but they didn't have the space for them and he couldn't afford a hotel with what's in his pocket.

"Eggsy." Harry said firmly, startling him from his thoughts, he had a death grip on the older man's hand he hadn't even realized. Harry's brown eyes were burning into his and Eggsy was starting to realize he was having a bit of a panic attack in front of him.

"Tell me what's the matter." It was soft, it was comforting, it was trusting.

"I caun't…" Eggsy cursed under his breath as he shifted Daisy in his lap, she started waking up from the uncomfortable pressure from her brother's arm. "Imm sorry Dais, just go back to sleep." He cooed.

"Eggsy please." Harry implored when the little one went back under sleep's spell.

It was nearly two in the morning, the night had been so fucked up till they escaped on to this bus, and Eggsy didn't have what it took to keep up that barrier. It cracked and the damns broke.

"Me step dad." He blurted out; he tore his gaze from Harry's surprised face, looking at his sister. "Daisy's dad, he's a right prick, ain't no father."

Harry said silent, his thumb stroking calming light circles on the back of Eggsy's hand. It helped so he didn't pull away.

"He can get in a rage when he's pissed and it was bad tonight. Mum got the worst of it, got in the way so I could grab Dais and get out. Not even sure she's alright…" He trailed off, it felt hard to breathe. A small squeeze to his hand brought him back to his senses and he looked at Harry once more, determined and fierce that took the older man aback.

"I ain't gonna let him lay a hand on Dais, she ain't never done a thing wrong. Imma protect her no matter what." Something in Harry's eyes changed, softened. "I can't take 'er back there, I ain't got a clue where to go…Dean, he'd-"

Harry held up a hand to cut him off, before he spiraled into hysterics again.

It was so fast that Eggsy's nearly thought someone replaced the dapper man he had spent the evening with, he was collected and eyes sharp and hard. It made him shiver, but not once did he feel in danger, if anything he felt safer.

"Do not worry Eggsy, this Dean character will not be coming anywhere Miss Daisy or yourself. As for what to do after the bus stops, I have somewhere for us to go that will be safe." He looked up with a nod, raising to his feet and pulling Eggsy with him. Harry pulled the stop cord and the bus lurched as it slowed down at the stop before it got passed up, causing Eggsy to lean against Harry to stop from falling over.

"Wot? Where are goin? Ain't nothing open in these parts, look bruv, it ain't safe in this part of town." Eggsy said, looking out the windows, it was only one stop away from the Estates, rather close to Black Prince where Dean's goons might be lurking.

"Don't worry; I have the number of a very good car service. It had been down earlier, but should up and running by now. It can be here in no time at all." Harry explained, guiding the young man to the exit, careful not to jar the child too much while stepping off the bus on to the street.

Harry was not kidding, within a matter of minutes, a fancy town car showed up, with a driver that knew Harry but had called him something Eggsy didn't catch. He and Daisy were ushered in and they were off to god knows where in the poshest car he's ever sat in.

He had figured that Harry must have been well off, but this was ridiculous, what was with the strange screen set on the back of the driver's seat? What's with that K symbol? Just as he thought about it the screen went dark, which was creepy as hell in Eggsy's opinion.

When they started driving through the upper class part of town, the young man only got more uncomfortable. Harry hadn't said a word since they got inside the car, not that Eggsy had either, but the silence wasn't as comfortable for him as it had been on the bus. They pulled up to a pristine white house wedged between two other equally grand looking houses and stopped right in front of it.

Harry opened the door and held it open for Eggsy, helping him out of the car since he was over cumbered by a child, which had woken by then and was looking around with wide curious eyes. Daisy was thankfully not fussy anymore, but Eggsy wasn't sure how long that would last, she didn't often like strange places.

Wordlessly, Harry guided them inside the house in the middle, a hand on the small of Eggsy's back to lead him in and through the house to the living room.

Whatever Eggsy thought Harry's house would look like was nothing compared to this, it was trimmed to the brims. All the walls were covered in paintings, portraits and mementos of all kinds. It screamed posh and high class, it was decorated simple yet elegantly and really it was so Harry. Not that the young man had known him long enough to really be all that sure.

"Do make yourself comfortable while I make a few phone calls." Harry finally spoke, smiling politely, but something was up about it and Eggsy couldn't get a word out before Harry left for another room down the hall.

The Unwins looked around the house from where they could see and to say it was uncomfortable was an understatement. They had never been in such fancy digs or sat on such nice couches, it felt wrong to mess them up, getting their chav all over the fine custom leather. Eggsy didn't want Daisy to catch on to his nerves so he took a seat on the long couch and settled back into as he sunk into the plushness. He resettled his sister in his lap so he could get a look at her.

"'Ey my days, 's nice of Harry to let us come over, yea? He a nice bloke, huh? We like Harry, don't we love?" The toddler stared at him, smiling at her like the world, all her worry seemed to melt away as she nodded. She seemed to have remembered she was still holding the handkerchief and rubbed her face with it.

Eggsy sighed with relief, now that he knew she wouldn't be throwing a fit he could really get to thinking about how his night ended up like this, of all things. Harry was so confusing, why bring them back here, to his house? Sure it was very nice of him, but Eggsy was not used to nice favors. It had him on edge, it made him uncomfortable.

Eggsy shifted around, frowning when he just couldn't find a way to sit that didn't make him feel like something was off. He turned a little and shoved his hand between the cushions of the back of the couch and frozen.

"Fucking 'ell…" He mumbled, fingers curling around what he found, pulling it out suddenly when Harry re-entered the room.

"Sorry about that…" Harry trailed of upon seeing what Eggsy had found.

"What the /fuck/, Harry." Eggsy gawked at the gun in his hand, small but definitely real. Harry held his hands up in a surrendering gesture before Eggsy careful laid it upon the coffee table in front of him, pushing it away from Daisy's reach.

Harry slowly crossed the room and reached for the gun, the movement he had had Eggsy on the defensive instantly and he held Daisy protectively. It was all starting to make the toddler nervous, sensing the tension in the room. Harry picked up the gun and quickly put it away in a nearby drawer and moving away from it to show he meant no harm.

"What the hell is goin on? A gun, in the couch? You ain't no fuckin' tailor. Who keeps a gun in the couch and one in the planter?" Eggsy accused, relaxing slightly now that it was out of sight.

Harry's browse went up, looking impressed.

"How did you know about the one in the planter?" He asked, in awe.

Eggsy did not feel any kind of glee from the impressed look and the tone, he certainly did not. Nope.

"There's plastic stickin' out and dirt on the thing it's on from moving dirt to make room fer it." Eggsy explained. "Now are you gonna tell me what the fuck is goin on?"

Harry calmly leaned back against the wall behind him, settling his hands in his pockets. If he was trying to seem as least threatening as possible, it certainly looked it, but Eggsy was tensed to do whatever it took to get his sister out of there if that was not the case.

"I cannot tell you about that." Harry stated calmly, though his eyes looked more troubled than his tone. Eggsy sensed the older man wanted to tell him, but obviously something was keeping from doing so.

Daisy slowly started to whine, the tension in the room making her very uneasy and scared. It was the last thing Eggsy wanted for her, take her from one dangerous place and right into another one.

"I really mean neither of you any harm, I promise." Harry said, looking at the distressed child with guilt. Eggsy wanted to believe him, wanted so much too. He was pretty sure he did, even if it wasn't completely rational.

"Why did ya bring us here?" Eggsy demanded, rubbing his sister's back, trying to avoid another fit as best as he could.

"To keep you safe. Dean has been dealt with and your mother is safe at a friend's apartment."

Eggsy went slack jawed, completely confused now.

"Wot?" How could Harry know where his mum was? And what the hell does he mean dealt with?

"That phone call, I merely made a few inquiries and it seems one Dean Anthony Baker has been doing some distasteful dealings. Naturally, the proper authorities were informed." Harry explained. "As for your mother, she was checked on and is safe and sound. She was unable to contact you as her phone was left in her haste."

"…How…how did ya do all that?" Eggsy was just so sure his jaw was on the floor but he was too baffled by what he was hearing to care.

"Yes, I do apologize." Harry smiled; it was just shy of cocky. "It took longer than I was expecting."

Eggsy blinked, utterly confused what just happened. Was it true? Had Dean finally been taken out of their lives forever? Could they actually not have to live in fear of his drunken mood swings and all the violence that came with it? His mum never having to hide another black eye? It seemed all too good to be true.

All from this man that he meet on the bus a few hours ago, got lost with and talked to for hours like they had been mates for years. The man that had calmed down his little sister and brought them to a safe place littered with guns and mocked styling of shoes?

Also, when did Harry put those glasses on? That seemed unimportant so Eggsy ignored and went for the important question here.

"Why?" Eggsy blurted out. Because why on earth would this obviously powerful man give two shits about them? About two random kids he met on the bus because this baby was crying her head off and wouldn't quiet down. It didn't make sense.

Harry actually looked surprised. He pushed off the wall and moved closer to them, Eggsy tensing up again.

"Because terrible men like that should not be smothering the light that I see burning inside of you. You are far too young to have the greatest worry in your life be the safety of your mother and sister from your own household." Harry slowly sat down on the couch next to him. "Because, though our acquaintance has been brief, I find myself rather fond of you and want you to be safe."

God, this whole night was messed up, how did it end up like this? Eggsy didn't know what to do with this information, what was he supposed to do with it? No one has ever spoken to him like that and Harry barely even knows him. It was impossible to wrap his brain around the whole thing.

All of his thoughts must be written all over his face, Harry's own was telling him that much. Cautiously, Harry reached over and Eggsy allowed it, he gently laid a hand on his shoulder, firmly squeezing it. With that touch all the tension spilled out of Eggsy, his whole body relaxing under the older man's palm. Something just felt safe and comfortable about Harry, familiar even he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked softly, as if he'd startle Eggsy like some frightened animal.

"Y-Yea…I will be, 's just a lot." Harry nodded, taking back his hand. And if Eggsy was disappointed, well, this was the time to not to show it.

"I can take you home, if you would like." Eggsy shook his head, it would be empty and it was late, moving Daisy from place to place was not good for her not at this hour, she needed to properly sleep. "You are welcome to stay here; I have the guest room made up." Harry offered, looking at Daisy with concern.

"Ain't any guns in there, yea?" Eggsy joked with a breathless laugh, but the look on Harry's face told him he was trying to remember if there was. "Oh come on, 'Arry, what the fuck do you do?"

"That is a conversation for another time I am afraid." He simply said, standing up, gesturing him to follow.

Which Eggsy did, but he highly doubted they would ever be having that conversation. If anything, it was one of those I'd tell you but I'd have to kill types. He was likely jumping to conclusions, but if that man had to actually think if he had a gun stashed away in his own guest room, it couldn't be much less than that kind of job now could it?

The guest room was pretty simple. Just a dresser, wardrobe and a bed, very moderately decorated. Still, it was nicer than any room Eggsy had ever been in and the bed was probably very comfortable.

"I'll fetch some extra night clothes, though I don't think anything I own will fit the little princess." Harry said, gently patting the child's head as he smiled at her like she was the world. Daisy, now much calmer and very sleepy, smiled at Harry.

Harry went down the hall before Eggsy could say much, so he just went inside the room. He carefully put Daisy down on the bed, watching her sink in. It was definitely a comfortable bed. She looked confused and surprised, her wide eyes looking up her brother.

"Gonna have a sleep over with Harry, yea? You get to sleep in here with me tonight, you'd like that huh Dais?" He cooed at her, pulling out the covers and helping her get comfortable under them. He hoped she wouldn't try to get too close to the edges.

Daisy didn't seem to mind not sleeping in her own bed; she seemed to just love the plush pillows and soft mattress. She cuddled up and settled down, he wasn't surprised; it's the best thing she's ever been on either.

"Wggsy?" She mumbled, looking at him and he felt like the world, keeping her safe from the rest of it.

"My sweet fluwer." He said softly, tucking her in while leaving a side open to get in after Harry got back.

Speaking of which.

There was a knock on the door frame that got Eggsy's attention; Harry was holding a set of men's pajamas and a plain under shirt, probably for Daisy.

Eggsy thanked him for it, taking it and they exchanged quiet politeness and goodnights, Harry telling him he's just upstairs if he needed anything. It was all so strange, like this happened all the time and yet it was so horribly out of place.

Eggsy changed Daisy into the undershirt, it was huge on her but she didn't seem to mind. After she was tucked back in, he changed into the pajamas, not feeling one bit comfortable in them. He ditched the shirt and just kept his own on as he slipped into the bed, pulling his sister close for a cuddle. He hoped he could sleep, he hoped when he woke up the world would start making sense. He doubted it, it rarely did.

It was around four in the morning, according to his watch, when Eggsy woke up. Barely two hours passed since they had gotten to Harry's posh house and he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. Making sure Daisy was still asleep and not in danger of rolling off the edge of the bed, Eggsy crept out of the room, not sure where he was going but knowing he couldn't just lay there.

He felt around and used the light from the windows to guide himself back out to the living room. He eyed the drawer where Harry had tucked that gun away in; it made him uneasy to just be in the same room with a gun. All the types of work Harry could possibly need more than one weapon hidden in his own home ran through Eggsy's mind and none of them were good. A guy like Harry though, he didn't give off a bad bloke vibe, he just couldn't be a bad guy, could he?

Suddenly, a light went on from behind Eggsy, startling the daylights out of him. When he turned around he knocked into the coffee table and tripped himself, landing on the couch that he was on before.

"Oh dear." Harry's concerned voice was the only thing Eggsy could hear over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

"'Arry?" Eggsy muttered, shifting to sit properly, watching the older man walk toward him to check if he was alright. "'orry, did I wake ya? Was I makin' noise?"

"Not at all," He assured him. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, soft landin'." Eggsy grinned up at him, Harry hovering just on the edge of Eggsy's personal space bubble, looking like he didn't want to breech it lest he startle the boy. "Couldn't sleep…"

"May I?" Harry asked, gesturing at the space next to Eggsy. Of course he nodded, it was Harry's couch, he could do whatever he liked on it. A sudden unbidden image came to Eggsy's mind and he wanted to wave it away, but that would look odd so he resisted.

Harry sat down next to him, quite far away from him actually, on the bus Eggsy could almost feel the heat of the other man and now on Harry's leather couch it just felt cold. Their eyes met and the silence felt suffocating, neither of them knew where to start, what to say. It was impossible to find the rapport they had just a few hours ago, but someone just had to have a secret fucked up life that turned the others upside down and inside out. A smart man would get the fuck out, but Eggsy wasn't known to be a smart man.

Eggsy leaned back against the arm rest, playfully nudging Harry's leg with his socked foot, raising his brow at the other man when he looked startled. This gotta be spy was startled by a trash kid like him? Ridiculous, just like the rest of this damn adventure.

"Careful there 'Arry, you tense up anymore ya might just break." Eggsy teased, laughing at the faux offended look Harry pulled.

Harry finally relaxed somewhat after that, even letting Eggsy see that little smile he got when he was amused. It suited him and Eggsy was determined to find more ways to get it show up more often.

"I must apologize." Harry said suddenly, making Eggsy perk up and refocus his attention from the man's lips back to his eyes. Eggsy did not have a staring problem and is offended it was even suggested. "This morning's events have clearly unsettled you and your sister, thinking upon it I see I have over stepped my bounds-"

"'Arry, relax." Eggsy cut him off. "Yer heart was in the right place…and if you really got Dean outta the house fer good, then I could bleedin kiss ya." He blurted, his face set a flame instantly as he tried to cover. "A-As they say, heh." He laughed nervously, but the way Harry was looking at him. Damn, Eggsy really was screwed.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, obviously not about that last statement, sadly.

"Course. Thank you, Harry." Eggsy nudged his leg again.

Silence settled over them once again, not as tense or uncomfortable as it had been before, but there was still something to it, Eggsy just couldn't tell what. Like Harry wanted to say or ask something. Eggsy had a few questions that lingered on the tip of this tongue, afraid they might just slip out.

What now? After tonight, after the sun came back up, what happened then? Eggsy and Daisy just go home and somehow explain to their mum that Dean was gone forever and some stranger on the bus was to thank? Would Eggsy get to see Harry again, would Harry want to see him again? He seemed to care enough about the boy to get that monster out of his life, so maybe he would?

They were so different; they could not have been from more different circles that couldn't even see each other from a telescope. It was all giving Eggsy a head ache, there was just too much running around his head and not to mention all the things he had been trying NOT to think about since the moment he laid eyes on Harry. There was such a thing as thinking too much.

"Eggsy?" Harry called softly, like he was far away, which is what it felt like as Eggsy pulled himself out of his thoughts, he must of looked a sight if the way Harry was looking at him was anything to go by.

"Yea?" Eggsy mumbled, finally feeling the strain of being awake at, what, five in the morning by now? It was starting to feel like that drunk kind of feeling when you've been awake for such a long time, like things weren't real any more.

"Maybe its best we return to bed." Harry suggested and Eggsy's stupid brain took it all wrong and that infuriating blush was working its way up his neck and cheeks. He had to shake his head a little to banish the thoughts that came with it and turn it into a nod before Harry thought he was losing his mind.

He looked up again when a small chuckle came from Harry, that little amused smile was back, to Eggsy's delight, but there was something a bit differrent, playfulness if he had to guess.

"Not quite what I had meant." He explained, only worsening the reddening of Eggsy's cheeks, thankfully it was still very dark in the living for Harry to know that. But something was telling Eggsy he did know and he was taking great pleasure in knowing it.

Eggsy's mouth went agape, trying to find something to say to avert how awkward he felt, to deny that's what he was thinking, but nothing was really coming out. How embarrassing, Harry must think he's an idiot, a pervy idiot, that is striving for way out of his league.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Harry put a hand over his that was on the couch, the little smirk on Harry's face growing. Totally worth it, Eggsy thought.

"It's quite alright, Eggsy." He assured him, though that was rather vague, what had he meant? It was alright that he accidentally misunderstood? It was alright that Eggsy was totally starting to have a thing for him? That last one made Eggsy's mouth go dry, that couldn't possibly be what he meant, it would mean that Harry was starting to like him as well and this was not a dream. Right? It was five in the morning, it could be a dream, and it felt like a nice dream.

Harry slowly stood, urging Eggsy to do the same, still holding his hand. His thumb was rubbing small soft circles on the back of his hand like he had done on the bus when Eggsy was starting to panic and he really couldn't get over how grounded it made him feel.

"Yer sumthin' else, "Arry Hart." Eggsy muttered under his breath, but Harry definitely heard him. His brows went up in surprise and looked so smug about it but Eggsy couldn't be bothered to care.

"Why thank you, Eggsy. I must say you are very much full of surprises yourself." Harry said, sizing him up in a manner that seemed to say he liked what he saw and Eggsy didn't really know how to feel about that at all.

They walked together, still connected, to the guest room where Daisy was still soundly sleeping. All wrapped up in the blankets in the middle of the bed, the cloth Harry gave her still clutched in her little hand like it was her life line while her big brother was away. Eggsy wouldn't let go when Harry tried to part ways, he just didn't want to, he wasn't thinking too clearly, but he just wanted to keep that centered feeling that Harry gave him when he held his hand. It was selfish and didn't make any sense; it had just been such a long time since things had felt so right for him that he couldn't bare to lose it just yet.

"Eggsy?" Harry asked softly, Eggsy didn't know what to tell him, it wasn't like he could explain to himself let alone to Harry.

He just looked up at Harry helplessly, unable to find the words. Somehow Harry seemed to understand regardless, a full soft smile spreading across his face. He gently tugged Eggsy's hand, lacing together their fingers as he did so, guiding the young man away from the guest and towards the stairs.

A powerful flutter erupted in the pit of Eggsy's stomach as they ascended the stairs towards what he could only assume was Harry's room. There was no kind of intent from Harry and despite all the reasons Eggsy should feel terrified, he wasn't. He felt peaceful; he felt something he hadn't in a long time that didn't come from his sister or his mom on good days. He felt happy.

Harry's room wasn't all that different from the guest room, very simple and only slightly more personalized. There was a walk in closet that Eggsy was sure held even more posh suits and oxfords. The bed was bigger than the full size bed in the guest room, but it was made up like only one person ever slept in it and Eggsy was thinking that tonight that might be a bit different. That thought sent that flutter all through him, it seemed a bit odd to sleep in another man's bed that he just met, but at the same time, he really wanted to do that. Harry made him feel safe and that really appealed to him after years of being afraid to fall asleep when danger was in the room over.

Harry watched Eggsy carefully, making sure not to make a move towards the bed after they entered the room in case he made Eggsy uncomfortable. He was grateful for that, but it was still awkward having to make the first move towards someone else's bed, but after the first step Harry took over and he was even more grateful for that.

They both slipped into the bed, under the covers and sheets, settling in the equaling comfortable bed. Harry really knew how to live, to relax and stay comfortable. Harry was still watching Eggsy's every move, it felt like something Harry was used to doing. Eggsy tucked his arm under the pillow and whispered a goodnight, which was returned with a smile.

Eggsy wanted to think that this was going to be awkward, that he'd be too nervous to move around too much lest he disturb Harry, but honestly, after that smile it all went black. The next thing he knew, there was sunlight streaming out of the windows and birds were singing about the new day.

He stretched his arms over his head with a yawn, his shirt riding up as it always did, rubbing his eyes as he sat up looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. He remembered that he had ended up in Harry's bed, but in the morning light he was able to take in the room better than he had last night. He was craning his neck to see better in the open closet when an arm suddenly threw itself over his stomach and the owner of it mumbling. It nearly scared the daylights out of Eggsy before he realized it was Harry saying something about five more minutes.

Eggsy sighed relieved, looking down at the older man next to him. He grinned, it was just priceless, Harry's hair was all mussed and messy from sleep and he was trying to bury his face in Eggsy's hip to hide from the light that had been shining in his eyes. Eggsy just couldn't resist, he carded his fingers through that silky brown hair, sweeping it out of his face. He could feel Harry relaxing against him and he was probably falling back asleep which was just fine with Eggsy except he wanted to go down and check on Daisy. She had been a little baby burrito last night but if she had gotten out and fallen, he'd never forgive himself.

Though he couldn't hear anything down stairs, she was more likely still asleep. Eggsy had to lean over Harry a bit to see the alarm clock, much to the older man's apparent carnage when he let out what Eggsy could only describe as a growl for being woken up again. He carded his hair some more, scraping his blunted nails against his scalp, it seemed to satisfy Harry in relaxing again and nuzzling more into his hip, which was starting to get embarrassing. Eggsy shook his head a bit and checked the time, half past ten.

They had had a late night, so he was surprised he didn't sleep in more, but he felt pretty great for someone who was up all night.

He really should check his phone in case his mum texted or called, he wanted to check on her to make sure she was alright. He was going to have to explain to her where he was all night, that wasn't exactly something he was looking forward to. Maybe he could just ignore all that and curl up in Harry's blankets for a while longer, but moving seemed to just annoy the beast.

Eggsy decided to just continue to play with Harry's hair instead and looking at all the interesting things on Harry's walls. He wondered if the man decorated himself or if he called someone in, he let his mind wander as he looked around the room feeling content.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he zoned out in his own thoughts before he felt Harry stir of his own accord. He made a little grunting noise before opening his eyes and looking up at Eggsy. It was so adorable, it should not be allowed to be legal.

"Mornin' sunshine." Eggsy teased, ruffling his hair, messing it up even more and he didn't know why but it gave him immense pleasure.

Harry groaned, rolling away from Eggsy and sitting up groggily, running his hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes, scrubbing face with his hands trying to wake himself up.

"Not much of a morin' person, are ya?" Eggsy grinned, seeing Harry so disheveled from how put together and prim he was the night before, it was like looking at someone else.

"Please tell me you are not one." Harry said, voice strained from waking up.

"Not before a coffee, but ain't as bad as you." Harry looked over at him, Eggsy he couldn't tell if he was glaring or pouting at him. "Mornin' gorgeous." He teased, filled with glee when Harry looked positively surprised and embarrassed. If only he had his phone to take a picture with.

Sadly he couldn't enjoy it for long as he heard a whine coming from down stairs that would surely turn into a fit in a few minutes. Eggsy nearly fell face first on the floor, all tangled up in the sheets and trying to make a mad dash to the door.

"Careful, love." Harry chided as Eggsy righted himself and headed down stairs, waving off Harry as he took too many steps at a time.

Eggsy peeked into the guest room, relieved Daisy was still wrapped like a little baby burrito, but she was awake and cranky. Probably needed her diaper changed and he didn't have her bag, he was going to have to think of something and she was probably hungry too. He untangled her from the sheets and lifted her up into his arms, rocking her to get her to calm before the fit came on. He whispered loving things in her ear as he bounced her on his hip, doing a bit of a dance around the room as he did. Eggsy had to remind her where they were, how they got there and that she would get to see mommy in just a while.

"You really are good with her." Eggsy spun around to see Harry leaning against the door frame, wearing a red plush robe and his hair perfectly in place like it had been the night before. How had he had the time?

Eggsy just shrugged and kissed the baby's cheek as she yawned, still clinging to the cloth Harry gave her. She smiled at Harry and waved her little hands at him, he smiled at them both like they were the world and Eggsy melted.

Eggsy carried her into the living room and sat her down on the couch and told her to stay put while he got somethings figured out, she wasn't going to be happy too much longer in a dirty diaper and empty tummy. He really doubted there were any corner stores all that close by, but he'd have to just deal with that.

"'Arry, where's the nearest store, Dais is gonna need-" Eggsy was cut off by Harry pointing to the door, when he looked, Eggsy was sure his jaw fell off. There next to the door was a box with diapers, wipes and a box of cherrios, like some kind of baby care package. "How…." He turned to Harry, who was just loving the look on Eggsy's face he could just tell.

"I made a call after you and Miss Daisy went to bed, I fore saw the problem and thought it would be good to be well equipped to deal with it." Harry answered simply, this man of mystery, how Eggsy wanted to figure him out.

It only took a few minutes to get Daisy in a fresh diaper and clean outfit that was also in the box, which Eggsy questioned but Harry just shrugged. He set her up at the dining table with a plate of cereal and she promised not to make a mess, but he knew out of her high chair she would be definitely making a mess he'd have to clean later.

After she was all settled and focused on her food, Eggsy turned his attentions back to Harry, absolutely beaming at him.

"Thanks, 'Arry, yer the best." Harry seem pleased from the praise, stating it was nothing and he was glad to do it. Such the gentlemen. "My knight in shinin' armor." The phrase did something odd to Harry, for a split second he looked suspicious and on edge before he smiled a secret little smile that drove Eggsy crazy. Much like his primly styled hair.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he was in front of Harry before he thought about what he was doing and reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, mussing it and tuggin it all out of place.

"Much better." Eggsy teased, searching Harry's eyes for a reaction, hoping he hadn't done something he shouldn't have, but Harry didn't seem to mind at all. Eggsy slowly slid his hand out of the brown locks and down Harry's cheek, feeling a bit lost in the soft gaze. He couldn't tell if his heart was pounding in his chest, his ears or stuck in his throat. Harry slowly covered Eggsy's hand with his own, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb, sense waves of nervous flutters through Eggsy's stomach all over again.

There was this force that was screaming at him to lean in and he had listened for the most part, till he was just breath away from Harry, but it felt like he was doing something bad. This man was essentially still a stranger, this had never happened to him before. He'd liked blokes before, been with a few, but it was never anything like this and it made him dizzy just being this close to Harry.

Eggsy realized he'd been staring at Harry and his lips for an embarrassing amount of time, up in his face, and he didn't know what to do, he should have bailed but Harry wasn't pulling away either. Eggsy felt Harry's hand slid to the small of his back and gently pull him closer, his eyes asking if it was alright and hell yes Harry, it was more than fine. If Eggsy's delighted face didn't convey that, then throwing caution to the wind and chastely kissing Harry more than proved just how okay it was.

Harry seemed to get the message after the first touch of lips and pressed in for another, it was so polite that Eggsy nearly snorted, but instead he just gripped Harry's hair and really put himself into the kiss. It seemed to startle Harry for only a moment, before pressing himself against Eggsy's body fully, fingers curling against Eggsy's back. It sent a thrill through the younger man, from his ears to his toes, he almost rose up from it, tilting his head to better slot is mouth with Harry's, not giving a damn this was the last thing he should be doing right now.

Harry's other hand held Eggsy by the hip, sliding up somewhat, pushing up his shirt and Harry's thumb sliding against his skin, eliciting a gasp from Eggsy that he couldn't control. His head was spinning and he felt like he was floating off the ground and if Harry hadn't been holding him, he'd leave the face of the earth, this man should not be allowed to be able to kiss like this, it was like a drug. Eggsy knew he was already addicted and the burning in his lungs was trying to cut him off but he thought suffocating this way would be one hell of a way to go.

Harry didn't think so sadly and broke away first, the bastard wasn't even breathing as hard as Eggsy, he almost kicked him just for that, but thought against it seeing as Harry might not want to kiss him again if he did that. Eggsy's face must be bright red, kiss swollen lips and the dopiest smile to top it off. Harry looked at him like he was the world and Eggsy found didn't really care if he did look like an idiot, he could gladly be Harry Hart's idiot.

"Fuck." Harry said so matter of factly that it startled Eggsy out of his daze and he laughed.

"Not in front of my sister, bruv." Eggsy teased, laughing again when Harry gave him less than amused face. He could hardly care about that, this might just be the best day of his life that started half past one in the morning on a public bus. This was the kind of stuff stories were made of.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Took me nearly a year to write it off and on, woo, I feel good about this one! Longest one shot I've ever done. And yes, that means it's over, if anyone else want's to continue, kick ass to you :D

Remember, comments and faves are fuel for authors! Thank you all!


End file.
